


closing time

by callmebebe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward, Bar!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmebebe/pseuds/callmebebe
Summary: chanyeol doesn't understand bar life.





	

chanyeol doesn't understand how people can go to the bars every night. he's seen his fair share of regulars: those who spend all the money they get on drinking, those who come out drinking after their office job, and those   
who seem to never leave. 

as a bartender, chanyeol has an unnamed favorite of the variety, his being one of which that never seems to leave. he sees his regular with the sparkly brown eyes, perfect eye makeup, and black hair every five to close shift of his. black-haired boy always has a drink in his hand and always sits on chanyeol's side of the bar to ensure chanyeol will make his drinks. though chanyeol has conversed with his claimed favorite many times before, he's never caught his name because their conversations usually consist of small talk, like the weather, the sports game on the television, and "what can i get you to drink?". 

but today, chanyeol's curiousity gets the best of him and his questions just pour out. "excuse me, sir. i don't mean to be rude but you're always here during my shifts and i've never caught your name or profession? my name is chanyeol." he says with an extended hand. 

"my name is baekhyun," he responds while stifling a giggle, "do i have to share my profession?"

"you don't have to disclose any personal information with me," chanyeol grins so widely his mouth hurts, "but it might help me get to know you better, and i would like to get to know my favorite regular more."

"wow, you're just guilt tripping me now with your cute smile. i'm the ceo of a local video game company...." baekhyun trails off in embarrassment.

"you're kidding!!! this is embarrassing but i love video games..... what's your favorite system of all time. it's very important."

"nintendo 64."

"our bartender/customer relationship is about to be amazing."

 

 

lately baekhyun has been drinking more than chanyeol has ever seen him drink, and it's concerning to him. chanyeol asks baekhyun if he's doing alright and baekhyun brushes him off with the wave of a hand and asks for another drink of chanyeol's choice. halfway through chanyeol's five to one (am) shift, baekhyun is completely trashed and getting really handsy with a chanyeol who's already all-in smitten with his regular. out of panic, chanyeol switches baekhyun's drink out with a mixed drink without the alcohol. luckily, baekhyun doesn't notice and even tells chanyeol it's the best thing he's ever tasted. 

"i made it special just for you," chanyeol says with a wink that makes baekhyun sigh in all his dramaticness. 

"you know chanyeol, you are sizeably younger than me but i don't think i've ever seen a man as beautiful as you," baekhyun drunkenly states.

"ah, i think you're drunk mr. byun."

"no, i'm good please give me another one of these."

"i shall!" chanyeol retreats and puts both the last drink he made and the second one he is about to make on a new tab he will pay for himself.

baekhyun watches chanyeol's expressions as he makes the drink so he once again completely misses what chanyeol put (or in this case didn't put) in it. nearing one in the morning, baekhyun is one hundred percent less handsy and boisterous and although chanyeol feels like he's done a great job, he still doesn't feel comfortable having baekhyun drive himself home. 

"hey baekhyun?"

"yes chanyeol? what's up?"

"the bar closes at one but i have some things i need to finish up before i leave. i would love to drive you home, are you okay waiting up for me?" chanyeol says with pleading puppy eyes.

"oh yes! i can do that! i'll have my tab, please." baekhyun reaches out both of his hands to make grabbing motions similar to that of an ansty toddler's.

chanyeol returns with the tab and baekhyun slaps down a $100 dollar bill, knowing his tab is only about $50. 

"keep the change and i'll see you when you're done, i'll be outside!" baekhyun grins.

keeping an eye out for baekhyun every time he came around the corner, chanyeol is nothing short of disappointed when he doesn't see baekhyun at the bar ten minutes to close. chanyeol admits defeat on taking his ever growing crush home and hopes baekhyun walked here and isn't driving home in his still drunken state.

 

 

the cycle of baekhyun getting completely drunk and disappearing when chanyeol asks to take him home continues for the next few weeks. on the third friday, chanyeol shows up to work to find someone he's never seen before in baekhyun's regular spot, baekhyun nowhere in sight. he showily frowns at the new customer before asking what he can get for him and proceeding to make said drink.

two hours into chanyeol's shift, the front door opens only for chanyeol to see a mop of black hair, head turned down and body in a full on slouch. said mop staggers with his steps, but refuses to look up. with no hesitation and understanding coworkers, chanyeol runs to the front door to help black-haired boy sit down at a table away from the bar. 

"baekhyun? what's wrong?" chanyeol asks so quickly that his words mend together. "i'm sorry, that was too-"

"chanyeol." baekhyun looks up at him with tear soaked, heavily bagged eyes.

chanyeol gasps out loud.

"hey, don't do that," baekhyun smacks chanyeol's arm playfully, "i have to come clean to you. i don't drink as much as i have been when i've come in here. i'm not a ceo to a video game company. (chanyeol gasps audibly at this) truthfully, i asked your coworkers what yours interests were and they all called you a zelda geek so i googled it and lied to get your attention."

"chanyeol, the only reason i kept coming here was because of you. you're so kind and i feel as if it's burdensome to assume that the way you treat me here is anything more than just a customer/server relationship."

chanyeol shakes his head at this as if to say it's so much more.

"every time you asked to drive me home i wanted to come, trust me, i did. but due to my overconsumption of alcohol mixed with my nerves, i would have to rush to the bathroom to puke out all the alcohol and then i would be to embarrassed to face you and would walk home all while crying. i feel like i'm sharing way too much and i'm annoying so i'll shut up now." baekhyun concludes with tears brimming in his eyes.

chanyeol takes baekhyun's hand in his from across the table. 

"baekhyun, i meant it when i told you that you were my favorite regular. before we started talking more you were alluring and beautiful and mysterious and i couldn't stop looking at you. female customers that want me to flirt with them would get mad because i would stare at you while saying a trademark cheesy one-liner of mine to them. after we began talking more,i grew even more fond of you, despite the lie about your profession. the point is, the bar is slow right now and we have three people on close tonight. since i'm the bar manager tonight i'm just going to leave early. let's go out, okay?"

 

baekhyun's smile mimics the just set sun as he types his number into chanyeol's phone with one hand and hold's chanyeol's hand with the other.

**Author's Note:**

> this kind of REALLY sucks because it's 2am but this idea has been in my notes forever. i may change it to make it better in the future but i just want it posted!!!


End file.
